Amatius Erina
Trierarchus Aquila Amatius Erina is a noble member of House Aquila and recently House Vagrant. She is the older sister of Dux Centurion Primus Triarii Amatius Harland and Dux Amatius Arminius Sasha. She is the captain of the Black Dove and reinstated Chair of Trades of the Amatius Trade Company and founder of the ARMatius Armaments and Military Equipment Company. She is the daughter of Dux Amatius Roland and prior Eridanus now Amatius Lagertha. Traits and Appearance Erina is a rationalistic, irreligious opportunist. She usually puts logical thinking first and emotions after that. She does not really care for human lives, they are a resource and number on the wages. Her previous work and achievements required her to be ambitious and determined and teached her to be very cunning and manipulative to get her will and she wants a good deal, always. She's rather likely to blow a deal entirely than to accept a bad one. After the incidents on Diomikato she puts her own survival first. She fled to the Vagrant fleet in hope to build a potential alternative life and her family if the empire falls. Erina doesn't like or believe deeply in religion. In her thought process believe is built on imagination, weakness and desperation not on actual logical thought and the will to take responsibility. Erina is morally a blank piece of paper. Actually more of a bank note and dependent on the range of numbers on it. She has no real position on the alien-question as sees them as potential cheap labor but also like gross things that can't be understand. Same with Synths, however she respects the imperial law in that and acknowledges the damage and danger the latter have caused to the Empire. Biography Erina was born in 3170 and is the first and oldest kid of both Amatius Roland and former Eridanus Amatius Lagertha. For the most part she is responsible for the successes of the Amatius family businesses and a very effective corporate mind and director. Her early life is a collection of many schoolings in business, marketing, social engineering and corporate affairs. In 3195 Erina invested a sum of around 8 billion imperial credits into a new armaments company called ARMatius. The name originates within a joke of her younger brother Sasha, mixing both armament and Amatius family name together and was used because of its catchy vibe. The business continued to expand not on imperial basis but especially in privat and military contracting since Erina agreed to take in orders from anonymous contractors and valued discretion as guarantee. On the attack on Diomikato by A.C.R.E. she fled with her brother Sasha to her family estate on Imperial Prime where she in a conflict with her father turned from the aquilan and imperial ways of justice to join the Vagrant fleet and fullfill her own wrath upon the members of the Sector Trade Organization. After her meltdown on Prime she went off into piracy to form her own crew and deal damage to the corporates who have destroyed all of her and her families work. Not only that but to start building a potential alternative way of life for her and her family within a potential corporate society depending on the results of the war. Early Life With 14 Erina entered the Amatius Trade Company (ATC). From the wrongdoings and abolishment of her father driven the company almost to ruin, she used her financial and manipulative expertise to not only stabilize the business but even expand on it within four years. With her 18 birthday she was announced Chair of Trade of the ATC and since then continued to expand the business and explore new areas. With 16 she had her first affair with a Legionnaire from House Serpens. Due to her business successes and investment of time in said companies the relation did not last very long and after a year it was already over. Education and Stats Due to her Eridanii roots from her mother Erina showed in her young life huge talents for working with numbers and business operations. She enjoined a focused education around business and management and business leadership reaching her pinacle when she joined the Amatius Trade Company with her young age of 14 and declared as Chair of Trades just four years after that, saving the business from ruin and reworking it into one of Aquila's most venerable businesses. Erina is versatile educated in both word and language and a variety of skills to manipulate and convince her business partners in many ways which also schooled her to be rational and to not involve emotions into business deals. Though her parents kept her away from the Legions and controlled her contact with the traditional aquilan ways of education with time she developed a natural interest in weapons and fighting. She hired in secret a reticulum swordsmen that teached her dueling and fighting especially with melee weapons and in close quarters. Erina's Tattoo's Very soon in her new life Erina started to re-design her body. From her hands to shoulders she got different tattoos for every of her victim to always remind her of the person she has become and the work she is willing to do to save herself and her family. The list is growing slowly but steady. Time in the Vagrant Fleet During the Conflict of 3200 she flew from the besieged Diomikato to Shān joining the Vagrant fleet known today as the Confederacy of the Upright Vagrant. While away she used her business expertise to not only get a superior ship designed for raids and ambushes but also train herself in the forms of fighting. Regardless of her fragile appearance she has not only shown great progress and skills in this but is taking advantage of her prior experiences in social engineering and business manipulation to gather a loyal group of crewmenship around herself. She made sure that the most qualified and people she fully trusts are in charge to prevent a potential mutiny which ironically makes out a huge portion of her former serfs now released into freemen status as her officers. Also she has two meetings with them a week to continuously staying up to date, monitor their behavior for signs of disloyalty and satisfy their needs. While selling her old ship the "HAS A Day without sunshine is like, you know, night" she made contact to a renowned identity counterfeiter on Aomori. After closing the transaction and aquiring a new secret identity Erina killed the old man in cold blood and stole the thermal sword she’s now wearing. After aquired her ship on her way to the south she met Meistersinger Crux Eon Solvain on a refueling station in Imperial Prime where she not only got a ship modification but also a contact to future drug business. Furthermore Hroa she met Chiba Azumi there and has a permanent relationship established. Whilst first drawn into business relation it quickly leaned towards emotions which is a precarious situation since Erina is not really willing to engage in such a relationship, but liked Azumi enough to oversee that issue for a while. On Shān very fast learned the Vagrant way of life she became both, way more aggressive in her behaviour and also started to showing this in her choice of clothing. Lots of leathery and revealing pieces offer an acceptable protection for smaller weapons and melee which is far more common on Shān than a high quality mag rifle and are flexible enough to be mysterious and furthering her ability to manipulating people. Yet she also has a big heavy cloak offering not just protection for the cold climate but also options for covering herself up if necessary, diving and melting with the peasant crowd. She was part and leader of multiple raids and ambushes on STO affiliated vessels and made her money with plundering, kidnapping, human trafficking and blackmailing during the war. On her visit at Trilla IX for the Trilliant Grand Prix, where she extorted a lower A.C.R.E. manager to get valuable information convoy movements in the future she also met and marriaged Betty, Lead Nightlife Experineur. With her Erina made a deal for trafficking of survivors of her upcoming raids and the marriage proposal was a precondition for a expanding her business in getting a second ship and laying down a foundation for her own pack. During the Grand Prix she also met Eon Solvain again and entered a deal for drug deliveries for her in the south. The Crew Former crew Naming conventions As with Vagrant usual they try to mock nobility or roleplay as such, "Every captain an Emperox" is the motto of the Vagrant fleet and Erina turned this inofficial rule into "Every crew member a ruler". So is every crew member of the Black Dove encouraged to choose one of the many nobility titles representative for his position on the ship. The only titles that are restricted and exclusive to the captain are “''Empress, Emperor, Emperox''”. König(in), Queen, Basileus, Archon, Thesmothet, Caesar, Senator, Eques, Neguse Negest, Enderasse, Negus, Ras, Dejazmach, Fitawrari, Kaiser, Roi, Duc, Marquis, Comte, Vicomte, Baron, Chevalier, Ecuyer, Herzog(in), Graf/Gräfin, Freiherr(in), Ritter(in), Junker, Edle®, Clanälteste®, Schah, Padischah, Khan, Emir, Principe, Duca, Marchese, Conte, Visconte, Barone, Nobile, Cavaliere, Patrizio, Tennō, Kampaku, Shogun, Tandai, Daimyō, Hatamoto, Omemie, Gokenin, Dey, Sultan, Kalif, Scheich, Efendi, Duque, Marquès, Conde, Visconde, Barão, Senhor, Fidalgo, Konung, Greve, Tsar, Hidalgo, Esquire Time in the Imperial Legions Towards the end of the War she returned back to Diomikato under protection and curtain of the Imperial Restoration Initiative, backed by their high ranking member and Erina's brother Amatius Harland. To avoid pursuit of the Quaestionarius Corps she impersonated Centurion Primus Auxilia Mandatum Evocatus Machenez Auxesia due to her likeness and appearance who died in the siege of Infernum. However Machenez Auxesia's death was covered up by the Initiative who bribed and blackmailed the medicus in charge of her well being and by laying out rumors that her injuries were not as heavy as though initially and she slowly recovered. During her inofficial service in the Legions Erina continued to show her brutal and ruthless attitude, resulting in the death of multiple subordinates under her command. She met Shinkan Reticulum Hatanaka Adrianna and later marriyng her joining House Reticulum under her false identity. She remains active within both House Aquila and Reticulum and has wide impacts on the aquilan businesses under her leadership. Stories and Scenes All stories involving Erina can be found within this document. Erina's story evolves around multiple story arcs as followed. * Downfall: Finished. Timeline: Invasion of Diomikato, escape to Imperial Prime and aquisition and move towards piracy. * SUGAR: Finished. Timeline: Move towards piracy, building connections to established drug circles and the ending in the Trilliant Grand Prix. * Quetzalcoatl: Finished. Meeting and relationship with Chief Takumi Serpens Chiba Azumi * SCUM : Finished. Time within the Imperial Legion CDIV as Machenez Auxesia, the Laurea Ball and relationship with Shinkan Reticulum Hatanaka Adrianna. * An Eagle rising: Leaving of the Imperial Legion CDIV. Rejoining with her family and relationship with Shinkan Reticulum Hatanaka Adrianna. Category:Characters Aedile Aquila Amatius Erina Category:"House" Vagrant Members Category:House Aquila Members